Where to turn
by backlash
Summary: allright everyone before I write more vote do you want 3x4 or 5x4 or 3x4x5
1. Default Chapter

# 

Where to Turn

** By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre stared and a beautiful ring he had picked out for Trowa. Now that he was seventeen he was completely happy with his life. His father was alive the war was over and most importantly he had the love of his life Trowa. The next step was to ask Trowa to marry him.

Quatre couldn't help but smile when he thought of his beloved Trowa. Without him he never would have made it through the war and his father's death. Now that his father turned out to be alive he couldn't be happier. Though he wished he new where Heero was. They had become close friends during the war and wished to share his joy with his friend but after the war he had just disappeared.

"I hope you kept the receipt for that ring." Quatre's father said as he walked in.

"What for?" he asked.

"You won't be marrying him."

"Father I love you but yes I am. I won't give up my love for Trowa. Now if you'll excuse me." His father blocked his way.

"He's not in his room Quatre. I offered him money to leave you and never look back. He accepted."

Quatre was in a state of shock he ran to his window and Trowa leaving with his suitcase. Quatre called after him but Trowa just kept walking. Quatre couldn't believe it Trowa took money and left. 

"He doesn't love you. You will start fulfilling your role from now on. You will marry a girl that I choose and not some circus clown. I will no longer allow you the freedom I have you're a great disappointment to me Quatre but, that's about to change." 

Mr. Winner slapped Quatre across the face. 

Two days later Quatre was admitted to a sanitarium for evaluation. He sat alone in a small rubber room wearing a straight jacket. He cried and every time he cried someone would come in and beat him for crying. His father wanted him strong not a crybaby. 

The days seemed like years but Quatre didn't break. In fact he was planning an escape. As he was in the TV room Quatre watched the door. When one of the patients was having a fit guards ran through the locked exit not even checking to see if the door shut and locked. Quatre took the opportunity to make his escape. 

Quatre found himself in a very bad part of town. Walking in light blue pajamas and barefoot. He was starting to freeze. He kept walking not knowing where to go. A man caught site of Quatre and began to follow him.

Quatre was tired cold and hungry and had no money. His heart hurt so much not because of his situation but Trowa walking away kept replaying in his mind. Quatre held on to his gold chain tightly grasping to ring that was on it.

It had been two weeks and Quatre was still on the streets not making it at all. "I've been watching you kid and waiting." He came closer and closer to Quatre.

"I can end the pain the hunger. Just come with me and you won't be alone again." He held out his hand and started to caress Quatre. He didn't like it at all but was to weak to resist.

The man began to kiss down Quatre's neck and biting as his hand opened Quatre's pants. Touching roughly. Quatre whimpered. "Please stop!"

"You sure you want me to. I'll pay you. You can get food and a warm bed." The man took Quatre's hand and placed it down his pants. Tears were streaming down his face. "No stop I can't." The man took roughly and threw him flat. He began to pull down his pants.

He didn't hear Quatre pleas and was preparing to take Quatre whether he wanted it or not. When a figure came from behind and placed a gun to his temple. "He's not interested. Now put it away or I'll kill you."

The man ran away. The one with the gun looked Quatre over. Quatre looked so frail and weak. He covered Quatre with his coat and picked him up. "Heero?"

"It's me." He answered.

"I'm so tired."

"Then sleep. I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you." Then sleep claimed the little one. A van pulled up and Heero got in and told the driver Duo Maxwell to go. They planned to take Quatre away from this awful place. A place they never wanted their innocent friend to ever have to witness.

TBC? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	2. Chapter 2

where to go part 2 _Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's characters_

Where to TurnPart 2

Quatre slowly woke up to find himself in a rather large and comfy bed. He looked around and didn't recognize where he was until he turned and saw a familiar face. "Hey sleeping beauty for a minute there I thought I was gonna have to play prince."

he said as he came closer and sat next to Quatre on the bed.

"Duo." Quatre yelled happily as he hugged his friend.

"I'm missed you too little buddy. Now tell me what has happened what were you doing in that part of town." 

Quatre's smile faded as he remembered, "That man. Duo that man was he was."

"I know Heero chased him off. You're safe here." Duo said abruptly.

"Heero? Yes I think I recall him. He carried me and said he'd keep me safe. I'm sorry Duo."

"What for?"

"Being a bother. I should just have just shut up and did what I was told. You lived on the streets for so long and I broke after just a couple of weeks. I'm glad Wufei's not here he'd tell me how weak I am."

Heero walked in carrying a tray of food. "Enough talk. Eat." Quatre was starving so he didn't argue not one bit.

Quatre began eating like there was no tomorrow. "Whoa slow down Q. You'll make yourself sick." 

"Sorry. Heero how did you guys find me anyway?" 

"You used to email me all the time. When the emails stopped I became concerned. So I dug around a little."

"I wasn't sure you got them.." 

Heero just sat by Quatre's bedside as Quatre once again fell asleep. _ where the hell is Trowa? I never thought he would leave Quatre he always seemed so devoted to him._

They took Quatre to a ranch they rented and Quatre seemed to bounce back pretty quickly. Heero was still concerned though in his opinion it was a little to quickly. 

Duo and Quatre returned to their status as best friends almost immediately. Duo made Quatre laugh and have fun again they were even playing tag which Heero thought was rather childish. Unfortunately for him he was dragged into it when Duo innocently walked up to him and threw a water balloon on him, which exploded right on his head. Then Duo ran for his life after Heero yelled. "I'm gonna kill you Duo." Trying to hide a smirk.

Heero finally caught Duo but instead of killing him he began to tickle Duo. "AAH Cat help." Duo laughed. Quatre approached Heero slowly holding something behind his back. Heero caught wind and jumped him and grabbed the device he was holding. It was a squirt gun Heero began squirting both of them when Quatre and Duo took him down and began to tickle him.

"Oh Heero you're so ticklish here. Looks like we found a weak spot Q." Finally out of breath they gave up the tickle torture and laid on the ground all three trying to get their laughter under control. Quatre spoke then and said. "I've missed you guys." Heero and duo sat up and pulled Quatre up by him arms and embraced him in a group hug. Quatre could feel the love they felt for him and hugged back. 

His father always denied him affection and Trowa loved him but Quatre almost always had to initiate any closeness even something as simple as a hug.

Quatre was sitting at the table looking through the wanted section and also needed to find a place to live. He couldn't leach off his friends forever. Heero and Duo walked in and noticed. "Hey Q what are ya doing?" asked Duo.

"Looking for a place to live. Plus I need employment." He answered.

"WE assumed you would come live with us." Heero stated.

"You guys do realize I'm probly cut off. Without my money I have nothing to offer you. I really can't intrude." He said in a soft tone.

"Idiot we're not friends with you because of your money. In fact we have been doing quite well for ourselves. You can offer us the same thing you've always given us Friendship and love." Duo answered.

_Flashback*****************************_

"You are to stay away from those pilots Quatre. You are so naïve they only hung around you because of your money. You were to weak to be a soldier they needed to get their funds from somewhere. After all now that the war is over have you even heard from any of them." 

Quatre ran to his room and cried himself to sleep.

End Flashback**********************

"But." Heero interrupted, "But nothing. Whatever he told you was a lie. We care for you not your money. You always helped us and were there for us no matter what and I don't mean financially either. You took care of us even when we were cold and pushed you away. You're family and family sticks together. You father maybe your family by blood. We're you family by choice by a bond that can't be broken. So what do you say are you ready to go home?"

Quatre had tears streaming down his face. He smiled and wiped his tears away. "Wow Heero I've never heard you talk like that before."

"It needed to be said. What's your answer."

"There's no place like home. I love you guys." They hugged and then went to pack.

TBC? 


	3. chapter 3

where to turn 3 _Disclaimer: I don't gundam wing or any of the characters_

Part 3

Quatre followed Duo up the stairs in his new home. Duo had given him a tour of the house and now was showing him to his room. As the walked down the hall Quatre stopped when he saw a door crack open. Quatre looked and saw dark and sad eyes looking at him through the crack. He was going to get closer but the door slammed.

Quatre thought it was odd but forgot about it when Duo grabbed his arm. Quatre stepped into his room and smiled. "Wow Duo it's great."

"Heero will be back with some clothes for you. After all you can't keep wearing his clothes forever."

"Sorry to be so much trouble." Quatre apologized.

"Stop that. I want you to stop apologizing we're glad to have you here. So no more I'm sorry's."

"You're right I'm sorry."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH. What am I going to do with you? I'll make us some lunch Heero should be back soon so just take a load off." Duo left.

Quatre went to close the door when he noticed the room across the hall again. Then it shut very fast. Whoever was in that room was very sad and in a great amount of emotional pain Quatre could just sense it.

***********************************************************************

Later that night Quatre woke up and could hear crying from the room across the hall. So he quietly knocked on the door. "Hello are you all right in there." He was going to open the door but it was locked. "I can hear your crying I'm right across the hall if you need anything. Really it doesn't matter how late. You know it's all right to be sad. I hope you feel better." Then Quatre returned to his room.

Heero watched from down the hall as the door then the door opened. Heero walked into the room carried some root beer.

"He worries about strangers even though he doesn't have to he cares to much."

"You're not a stranger though. You're his friend. He can sense your hurt it's only natural for him to be concerned."

"Maybe for him it is."

"Here I brought you a root beer. I have to admit I never thought you one for root beer."

"You can thank Maxwell for that. Maxwell and his stupid American.... Heero is Quatre gonna be all right? I mean after all he's been through." The boy questioned.

"You almost sound as though you care." Heero smirked then he left he was getting tired himself.

The boy went to his window and watched the moon. He never left the confines of his room. He no longer could face people he just wallowed in his self-hatred. "Oh Quatre I wish I could go to you. I know you could make me feel better just by holding me my friend. You always made me feel better in the war. You always listened to me and held me when I needed it. Even after you got together with Trowa you always made time for me. I never even said thank you not once. I always acted cold to everyone including you and now your hurting like me. I just can't help you I'm sorry." He went to try another attempt at sleep.

The next day Heero and Duo went out together on a date and Quatre didn't want to intrude so he stayed behind. As he passed that room again he heard more crying so he went to open the door. It was locked again so he ran to his room and grabbed some tools. When he returned he started to pick the lock.

Quatre quietly opened the door. The boy appeared to be crying in his sleep. Quatre walked over to him. He pulled him in his arms and held him he looked at the boy when his eyes fluttered open. He had the beautiful brown eyes and recognized his lost friend. Quatre held him close and soothed him.

"You shouldn't be in here Quatre."

"Why are you hiding Fei?"

TBC? 


	4. vote

Vote for you choice

Before I continue you have to vote for the pairing you think this should be then the most votes win.

The choices are:

Trowa and Quatre

Wufei and Quatre or

Trowa Quatre and Wufei

The voting is no open just put your choice in the review.


End file.
